Happy Birthday Brian
by Orton
Summary: Its Brian's birthday- Just a fic I wrote for a friend


Justin lugged in two bags of groceries while trying to balance his portfolio on his shoulder. Sighing and heaving, Justin got into the lift. He dumped all the bags on the floor, pulled back the gate and hit the number three that took him to the loft.  
At the slight jerk, Justin pulled back the gate and looked over at the bags. Groaning he picked them up and tried to balance everything again.

Once at the loft door, Justin yelled, "OH FOR FUCK SAKES." He realized that he'd have to put everything down again, fish out his key and open the door and then pick everything back up, step inside, put everything back down again, close the door, set the alarm and then pick everything up again. Justin pounded his head on the steel door swearing.

Surprisingly, the loft door slid open which resulted in Justin falling forward into someone and both falling backwards.

"OW," yelled Brian sprawled on the ground with Justin on top of him, struggling to get off.

After a few attempts, Justin finally got off of Brian but stayed on the floor rubbing his knees. Brian sat up and rubbed his head,

"What the fuck is wrong with you,' said Brian angrily.

"What? You opened the door which resulted in this," said Justin glaring at Brian, "Plus you weren't suppose to be home."

"I had a headache and came home to rest. I heard you swearing outside so I came out to see what was wrong and why you weren't coming in." replied Brian standing up and walking over to the couch to lie down. 

Justin's face turned soft then serious. He ran over to Brian and started to feel his temperature, "Do you feel sick? Do you feel sweaty? What kind of headache is it?" Justin rattled off everything he could think of, making sure that it wasn't because of his cancer scare.

"Shut up. I'm fine, just a stress headache. Ted made me come home." replied Brian closing his eyes. "And because of you, it's become worse."

"I'm so sorry, Brian." Brian laughed,

"Calm down, Sunshine," he pulled Justin down to him and kissed him softly to tell him what his words couldn't. Justin pulled back a few seconds later smiling softly. He walked away to put away the groceries in the kitchen. Brian, being curious, peered over the back of his couch. "What's all this?" he asked looking at all the food.  
"For tomorrow," mumbled Justin nervously.

"Say that again?" asked Brian Justin turned around and looked at Brian, blushing, "It's for tomorrow."

"And what's tomorrow," said Brian trying to suppress a smile

"January the twenty-eighth."

"And what's so special about that day?" asked Brian again Justin fidgeted nervously.

"Your birthday."

"Oh," Brian's face was void of any emotion, "So what are you cooking me"?

Justin's face shot up. He was sure that Brian would rip him a new one, being that he had almost killed himself when he turned thirty. God forbid Brian Kinney turn thirty fucking five. Brian laughed at Justin's face. It was priceless. It looked like he just seen a ghost,

"What? A man doesn't turn thirty-five everyday." Brian's feelings about growing old had changed after his cancer scare; his theory about life changed. Maybe the great Brian Kinney did want to see his fortieth birthday, as long as his sunshine was there with him for the interesting ride.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to celebrate it," said Justin snapping Brian out of his thoughts. Brian got off the couch and walked over to Justin. He let the back of his hand caress his pale face," I think it's time I should appreciate it."

If it was possible, Justin's face erupted in the biggest smile Brian had ever seen. For Justin, that one statement meant the world to him. It meant that Brian Kinney was growing up. Maybe there was hope left in the world.

**January the twenty-eighth, 9:00am**

Brian rolled over and shut his alarm off. It was bright out, but the panes in his bedroom kept the harsh light at bay. Brian instinctively rolled over to hug Justin to him, but it was empty and cold. Brian frowned and looked around for his boy.

"Justin?" Brian called out. He flung back the blue duvet and swung his legs out. He grabbed his discarded sweats from the night before and put them on. Walking down the steps slowly, he was welcomed with more quiet.

"Where the fuck are you?" said Brian out a loud. He walked to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee when he saw a bright pink post it stuck on the refrigerator.

It read, '

_Happy Birthday Brian._

I wish I was at home, but I have few things that I need to tie up. Call Michael and go out with the boys - but don't get drunk. Come home at 10pm.  
Love always,  
Justin

Brian smiled at Justin's messy scrawl. He stuck it back on the fridge and did what he was told. Brian headed towards the phone but it started to ring. Brian picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?" 

"Happy Birthday, asshole." laughed Michael. Brian laughed.

"Thanks, Novotny.

"So, is it okay if we celebrate this one? Or I'm I going to have a repeat performance?"

"Well, as long we don't have a funeral party for me."

"Ah, that was funny, you got to admit. But no, I was thinking we could go over to see Gus for awhile."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Cool. Then Emmett, Ted and I want to take you to 'Piers' for dinner then hit Babylon."

"Wow, Mikey, you have this all planned out." Brian said. He was impressed. 'Piers' was a five star restaurant and Brian only indulged there when he had to impress a potential client.

"Yeah, well, after what you've been through, it's the least we could do. I mean, we haven't had the chance to celebrate your birthday for the last four years, something always happened. So I'm hoping we can make it up for you this year." said Michael sincerely.

"Thank you, Mikey. I love you." Michael grinned.

"Since when do you become all mushy?" Brian laughed. He knew Michael was giving him a way out and he appreciated it.  
"Be ready by eleven. And tell Justin about dinner too." "

Justin"?

"Yeah, the little blond thing. Don't tell me you forgot already," joked Michael.

"Funny. Yeah, I'll call him."

"Okay, see you in a few." Brian clicked off the phone and smiled, maybe the whole birthday thing wasn't so bad. Padding up the steps, he headed for the shower and to get changed. After he got ready, Brian tried calling Justin but kept getting his machine. He left the message and went to get something to eat.

**Two hours later**

Michael stood outside and knocked on the steel door and waited for Brian. A few minutes later, Brian slid the metal door back, wearing blue jeans and a green sweater looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Since when do you knock?" asked Brian actually bewildered. Michael laughed,

"Since I've been married. Privacy is a privilege." Brian smiled, Michael was finally growing up.

"Let me grab my coat." Michael nodded and waited outside for Brian. Grabbing his velvet black coat, he shrugged it on and grabbed his sunglasses and keys. Locking up behind himself, Brian and Michael drove over to see Lindsey and Gus. 

Half an hour later, Brian parked his car outside of Lindsay's,

"Does she know we are coming over?" asked Brian

"Yeah, I called her." Brian nodded and walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. Michael and Brian waited for a few minutes, hearing rustlings from inside, then finally Lindsay pulled back the door.

"Happy Birthday, Brian," she said hugging Brian.

"Thanks." Letting him go, Lindsay pecked Michael's cheek and ushered them in, 

"How is Jenny?" asked Lindsay.

"Oh, she's fine. Beautiful as ever."

"I wish I could see her," said Lindsay sadly. After Melanie left, she never got a chance to see her daughter.

"I have her tomorrow. How about I bring her over here and Gus can see his sister too," offered Michael.

"Really?" said Lindsay, her face brightening up. Michael nodded,

"As long as you don't mind Ben coming?"

"Of course not. Let me go and get Gus for you Brian." Lindsay left to retrieve Gus from his room. 

"Thanks, Michael, she has really wanted to see Jenny for weeks now," said Brian turning to his friend. "

She should have told me. After all, as far as I'm concerned, Jenny is as much Lindsay's daughter as she is mine" Brian hugged Michael. 

"Daddy," shouted Gus running to his father.

"Hey there, sonny boy," said Brian grabbing Gus and twirling him around. Brian, Michael and Lindsay stayed and played with Gus for a few hours, enjoying the time they had together. The few hours turned into a late evening. Michael looked at his watch and swore under his breath.

"It's six and we have to go to the diner and see Ma and Ben. They wanted to wish you a happy birthday before we went for dinner."

"Ben isn't coming with us?" asked Brian getting up and putting his coat back on.

"No. He has an early call tomorrow." said Michael getting ready. Brian nodded. He picked Gus up and kissed him on the cheek,

"Be good sonny boy. I'll come to see you tomorrow." Brian looked over at Lindsay for permission

"Of course."

Brian put Gus down and followed Michael to the front door.

"Oh, Brian, before you go. Here." said Lindsay passing him a small purple box. Brian took it a smiled at Lindsay.

"Thank you." Lindsay leaned over and kissed him good-bye 

After the twenty minute drive, Michael and Brian parked as close as they could to the diner, and made their way over. They swung open the door, the little bell above singling in their entrance. Debbie, who was on the far end of the diner, saw Brian and ran to him, crushing him in a bear hug.

"Happy Birthday," she said loudly. The whole diner looked at Brian and started cheering and singing Happy Birthday.

"Thanks a lot, Deb," said Brian gruffly, hurrying over to where Ben and Hunter were and burying himself on the far corner of the booth. Deb and Michael laughed and went over to Brian.

"Happy birthday, stud," said Hunter smiling. Brian just groaned. 

"Happy Birthday, Brian. Here is your present from the Novotny- Buckner household," said Ben handing Brian a large cream box with a black bow tied around it. Brian took it.

"Shit, you didn't."

"It's nothing, Brian. Take it. We bought it for you." said Ben, his usual calm self.

"And here is mine," said Debbie, handing him a badly wrapped heavy object.

"Ah, thanks, Deb," said Brian fearing for what lay inside. The little bell signalled at other presence in the diner

"Hey, Melanie," said Ben. Melanie pushed the buggy over to where the boys were sitting. Ben, Michael and Hunter got up immediately to see Jenny. Melanie coughed,

"Happy Birthday, Brian." Brian looked Melanie shocked

"It isn't much, but here." she shoved a package in his hand.

"We better get going. Michael, you coming tomorrow?" Michael nodded. Melanie left the diner.

"Well, that's a bit shocking," said Brian everybody at the table laughed,

"She does love you, Brian," said Debbie smacking his head

"Okay, we have reservations for seven, so we better get going." said Michael. Brian said good-bye and thanked them for his gifts before getting in the Jeep and heading over to Piers. The valet parked Brian's car. Michael and Brian headed into the restaurant. Their table was right at the back. Emmett and Ted were already there. Emmett stood up and rushed to Brian, giving him a big hug. Ted stood up and shook Brian's hand.

"So, is Justin going to meet us here?" asked Michael "

Don't think so. He just wanted me home by ten," said Brian smirking everybody laughed. 

The four friends sat down and enjoyed their three course meal. After dinner, the boys headed for Babylon. Hitting the bar, they all downed their first drink and headed for the dance floor. Song after song Brian danced with Michael and Emmett. He even danced with Ted. Brian lost track of time when he looked at his watch it read exactly ten o'clock

"Shit", cursed Brian 

"Problem?" asked Michael "It's ten. I need to get home."

"Go. We'll get Ted to drop us off." Brian nodded and hugged his friends,

"Thanks, guys." He left the club and got into his Jeep and headed home. Parking the car after his twenty minute drive, Brian got out and opened the boot of his car, retrieving all his gifts from his family. Locking up, he walked up the stairs and opened the loft door, only to be surrounded by a room lit by candle lights. Flower petals were like a river across the non-existent hard wood floors. Brian had to bit back a laugh at the corniness of the whole display. The artist in the blond was out full force and so was the romantic side. Brian laid his presents on the couch trying not to disturb the petals too much. A tub of chocolate ice-cream sat on the kitchen island. Brian walked over and picked up the carton reading the bright pink post-it. 

_Bedroom_

Brian smiled and walked over to the bedroom. He looked around. Blue roses were on the bed. He gasped and picked one up. Blue roses were a rare thing to find. He thumbed the soft petals, then brought the rose up to his nose and smelled the sweet essence of the flower.

"Like?" asked Justin, leaning on the bathroom frame. Brian looked up and smiled. Brian walked over to Justin and hugged him,

"Thank you." Justin pulled back,

"Oh, I'm not done yet." Brian smirked Justin pulled Brian down for a kiss. Tongues duelling, spit being swapped. Justin ground his hips against Brian's crotch, eliciting a moan from the older man. Brian picked Justin up and carried him to the bed, laying him down. He started to attack the blonde's neck, sucking hard, making sure to leave a mark.

"Ah. Brian. so. fucking. good," ground out Justin, panting and clinging to Brian. Letting go, Brian straddled Justin's hips. He pulled his green shirt off and flung it across the room. Justin sat on his elbows trying to get his own top off. Finally when they were both topless, Brian returned to kissing every part of Justin's exposed skin, sucking till he felt a tingle then licking the pain away. Brian moved lower and lower until he reached Justin's belly button. He shoved his tongue into the little dip and began to tongue fuck it. Justin was panting and writhing beneath Brian's pleasurable assault. Brian stopped sucking Justin's belly button and took his jeans off in one swift movement. He lowered down again, kissing and sucking. As soon as Brian was going to take Justin's hard cock into his mouth, Justin flipped them both over. Now Justin was straddling his hips.

"Fuck, Justin, I want to taste you," said Brian frustrated.

Justin just smiled. He grabbed the chocolate ice-cream and popped open the lid. He shoved his hand down into the tub and started to rub the chocolaty goodness all over Brian's chest and nipples. Brian hissed a little but soon forgot about the cold when he felt Justin's mouth take in one of his chocolate covered nipples. Gently rounding his tongue around the nub he sucked it hard until the ice-cream came off. He repeated the same action on the other nipple. He moved down and started to lick and suck off all the ice-cream he had so carelessly dropped on his lover. Brian threw his right arm over his eyes, groaning and panting. As Justin moved down, he reached over and pulled Brian's jeans off. Once off, he stuck his hand into the chocolate again. He rubbed his chocolate hand all over Brian's cock which was already oozing pre-cum.

"Fuck," groaned Brian in pleasure Justin started to suck the head softly and slowly licking off the chocolate. Brian grabbed Justin's head and tried to ram his cock down it. 

"No," Justin slapped Brian's hand away, "And because of that." Justin reached over to the bed-side cabinet and retrieved a pair of handcuffs. Brian looked up and laughed, 

"How come I didn't notice them?" said Brian more to himself. Justin cocked an eyebrow and grabbed Brian's arms and handcuffed them to the bed.

"Kinky," laughed Brian. "Oh, yeah." Justin bent down and took Brian's whole length into his mouth. Brian yelped,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." 

Justin bobbed up and down on Brian's lap. He could feel Brian tensing. He could feel his balls drawing up ready to release the creamy semen. Just as Brian was going to explode, Justin pinched his cock preventing that.

"Noooo.. Justin.. Please," groaned Brian pathetically.

"I want you to cum when I'm buried so deep inside you," said Justin huskily. Brian only response was to moan incoherently.

Justin grabbed the lube and started to apply it on Brian's cock. At the Brian's head shot up. 

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Brian 

"This is my present to you, Mr. Kinney." 

"Justin," warned Brian.

"Shhh. It's okay," said Justin, silencing Brian After Justin lubed Brian up he turned around to work on himself. He shoved two fingers up his hole.

"Mmmm.." moaned Justin

"If you don't quit that, I'm going to come," warned Brian. Justin laughed. He sat up and straddled Brian's hips.

"Ready?" asked Justin.

Brian nodded Justin pushed Brian's naked cock all the way down into his waiting hole. Both men gasped.

"Oh God, this is.."

"Amazing." finished Brian panting Justin moved up and down Brian's cock at a steady pace. He held onto Brian's shoulders as Brian's hands were bound. Brian didn't think he'd get off because he couldn't use his hands first but having Justin ride him raw and with no hands was too much to take in. He tried to keep his orgasm at bay for longer, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Justin."

"Come, Brian. Please, come," moaned Justin Groaning, Brian came hard in Justin, while Justin came all over Brian. Falling over, Justin rested his head on Brian's chest.

"I can feel you inside me. It's so amazing," said Justin

After a few minutes Justin got up and reached over and unlocked the hand-cuffs. As soon as his hands were free Brian grabbed Justin and rolled them over. Justin laughed.

"That was too daring even for you." said Brian breathing heavily in Justin's ear.

"I know. Do you regret it?" asked Justin

"Never." Justin smiled his sunshine smile.

"Go and put your leather pants on," ordered Justin

"What"?

"You heard me."

"My, my, aren't we such a bossy bottom." Brian laughed but got up nevertheless. He went into his large cupboard and pulled out his 1500 Armani leathers.

"Well, put them on." pushed Justin. Brian rolled his eyes and started to put his leather pants on.

"Okay, now what'? asked Brian. "Go wait outside."

"The loft?" 

"No, idiot, outside the room." Brian huffed a laugh and left the room. Once Brian was out, Justin pulled on his dark blue leather pants, leaving the top button undone - Kinney style. Moving out, Brian looked at Justin appreciatively.

"Turn around," ordered Justin, "and hold onto the beam." Brian raised an eyebrow, but did what he was told anyway. He turned around and faced the beam. Justin snaked his hand around to undo the button and zipper. Once done he started to pull the pants down till they reached Brian's thighs. He pulled his own zipper down and pulled his pants down till his knees.

"I love when the smell of leather and sex are mixed together," said Justin whispering into Brian's ear. Too much foreplay was done and Justin knew he didn't have the strength to do it all over again. So he lubed himself up and lubed Brian's hole inserting two fingers and scissoring the tight opening. He added two more fingers, thrusting them in and out. Once he was sure Brian was ready, Justin bumped the head of his cock into Brian's hole, pushing past the first ring of muscle. 

"Ahhhh...Fuck," moaned Brian

"Does it hurt"? asked Justin worried

"Yeah. But don't stop." Justin did what he was told and started to pound into Brian relentlessly. The leather on leather was intoxicating. The smell of sweat and leather was pushing Brian and Justin closer to the edge. Brian felt his balls draw up and tightened his hold on the beam. His orgasm hit hard and fast, streams of semen exploding out of him. His ass muscles contacting around Justin's dick causing the blond to shout and shoot his load. After a few minutes, Justin pulled out. Brian groaned at the loss. Brian and Justin stepped out of their pants, holding hands they went the bedroom. Brian flopped onto the bed pulling Justin with him.

"Well, that was one hell of a present, Sunshine," smirked Brian

"That wasn't your present. Jeez, did you really think that was all I was going to give you?"

Brian chuckled. Justin got up and went back down the stairs. After a few minutes he returned with all of Brian's presents including a new one.

"Time to open them." said Justin throwing the presents down on the bed Brian groaned but sat up anyway. He ripped open Debbie's present and started to laugh. It was a sculpture of a large dick she made in her clay art class. The card simply read

_'Thought of you asshole.  
Love, Debbie'_

Justin had his head buried under the pillow. From the shakes of his shoulders Brian knew the boy was laughing hysterically.

"Only Deb could do that," said Brian laughing.

Justin finally emerged from beneath the pillow, his skin flushed red. Brian kissed his cheek, and opened Lindsay's present. They were silver cuff-links with a silver Celtic leave cut into them.

"Wow, they are gorgeous." said Justin looking at the design. Brian nodded. He placed the cuff-links gently back into the box and moved onto Emmett's present. It was an envelope he opened it and read it 'Rainbow's health spa'

_'Dear Brian, Only the best for you sweetheart. Have a fabulous time.  
Love, Emmett' _

Brian whistled,

"Jesus, he went all out." Brian actually felt bad.

"They gave you this because they love you, Brian. Be a good person and just be happy about it." winked Justin. Brian grinned. He put the voucher inside and moved on to Ted's present. It also was an envelope, Brian ripped it open and read it aloud, '

Brian,' '  
Happy Birthday. I just want to thank you for everything you did for me. I will never forget it. You are a true friend. I am so glad that you are well and you will get a chance to live your life to the fullest. Truthfully, I had no idea what to get you so I donated money to the Vic Grassi house. I knew you, of all people, would appreciate that. I doubled the amount of money that was stole form Gus, something that I will never forgive myself for, but nevertheless, I hope this is good enough.

Ted'

Justin smiled,

"That was a great present." Brian nodded, "Yeah, it was." 

Tucking the note away, he picked up the large box that Ben and Michael gave to him. Untying the black ribbon Brian slid the top off and looked shocked as did Justin.

"Wow," said Justin Brian yet to utter a word. Sat in the middle of box with black paper surrounding it was a dark brown leather coat. pulling out Brian read the label, "Hugo Boss"

"Jesus." Justin laughed, "I guess Michael does have taste after all." Brian grinned and smacked Justin's arm lightly.

He opened the card and read it aloud,

_'Dear Brian,  
Happy thirty-fifth (ha, I just had to put that in) Anyway I hope you like the present. It took Ben and I a month to find you something that you'd like- well I'm hoping you like it anyway.  
Love you, Michael _

Brian and Justin laughed at Michael message and moved on to read Ben's

_'Happy Birthday, I wish you all the best in life, Brian. You deserve it. (Don't let go of Justin.) Love, Ben' _

Justin started laughing, "I love Ben." 

"Whatever" laughed Brian The last message was written in a messy scrawl,

_'If you want a real birthday gift you know where I live wink. Hunter' _

Brian and Justin burst out laughing, "Ah, will he ever give up." said Justin Brian shrugged his shoulders,

"Maybe I should take him up on his offer."

"I don't think so, Kinney." Brian and Justin picked up all of Brian's presents and put them away. After doing that, they headed to bed and lay down. 

"So, you ready for mine?" asked Justin nervously. Brian nodded Justin reached into the bed cabinet and pulled out a little blue box. He handed it to Brian. Brian opened it slowly. He looked at two platinum rings and stopped breathing,

"I'm not saying anything. I just wanted you to have them so, maybe, one day."

Brian didn't move; he just sat still.

"Brian, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. It's just something I made for us and thought that maybe **one** day."

Yet Brian stayed still.

"They are so beautiful, Justin." said Brian quietly Justin smiled,

"It took me four months to save up enough to buy the metal and make them." 

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to give you something that special." Brian nodded.

"I'm going to get some water." Brian just nodded Justin got up and retrieved a bottle of Evian from the fridge. Sighing out aloud, he trudged back into the bedroom to the bed.

"I can't marry you, Justin." Justin felt his eyes brim with tears.

"I know."

"I can't because we have to get engaged first."

"I know, Brian. WHAT?" Brian laughed, 

"Justin, you don't just get married. You need to get engaged first." Justin sat shocked for a while then his face split into a huge grin,

"ASSHOLE" he yelled and jumped on Brian, "You are so going to pay for that."

He opened the bottle of Evian and poured its the cold substance all over Brian's naked chest. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.. COLD! SO FUCKING COLD!" yelled Brian jumping up. Justin jumped of the bed and ran away from Brian.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" yelled Brian.

Brian chased Justin around the loft and for once, laughter was coming from the top floor. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRIAN"


End file.
